Shifting Hearts (Discontinued)
by LessonNumberOne
Summary: From the result of past actions, a newborn army is being formed and threatens to remove not only the Cullen's existence, but the La Push pack as well. And to avoid this, they'll join together and fight despite the odds against them. But within this war, an unexpected love will bloom that neither party could have prepared for. Bella/Alice pairing. {Never hesitate to review}
1. Chapter 1

_Werewolves._ What were we exactly? Pawns in the game of the supernatural? Despite the legends I couldn't believe that both our species were meant to fight each other; instead I thought our purpose was to create a sort of unison bond. And I was happy that the Cullen's had proven that this was possible by living a life of going against practically all their natural instincts but unfortunately we'd come together today only for the reason of training to exterminate the newborn army that threatened to remove not only the Cullen's existence, but ours as well.

"Have you finally gotten your shifting under control?" Leah asked, nudging my leg with hers and removing me from thought.

"Y-Yeah, Sam says I'm pretty impressive for a newbie," I grinned, recalling the thought.

We were sitting across from each other in the grass behind my house. It had been a while since Leah and I were alone together and despite the fact that I knew practically everything about her because of the daily shifting, she still always managed to strike up a conversation on something new. It was pretty admirable.

"Well your case is kind of rare, even compared to mine," she pointed out. I nodded in agreement, nothing about my case seemed to be normal, even the elders had no idea how I'd become a werewolf and with the qualities I was given.

"Wanna see?" I asked, getting up from the grass and brushing myself off. I was honestly pretty eager to show Leah how well I'd become at phasing. And with the grin playing its way around my lips I could tell that Leah seemed to notice as well.

"Sure," she smirked, leaning back and using her hands as support behind her.

I stood there awkwardly, holding the tip of my shirt in both hands. Leah took the hint and looked away with a smirk playing around her lips as I began to strip.

Even if the others were completely used to being naked around each other, I was still rather skittish. Especially with Seth having a small crush on me. I'd even go out of my way not to see any of them naked and vice versa. And with the mutual crush between Leah and me, it made it especially awkward.

"Hurry up; you wouldn't want someone to catch you in the nude right?" Leah teased, staring at a piece of grass that she played with in her hand.

My eyes widened at the realization and I quickly shut them as I began to concentrate on my breathing. Phasing had always given me an odd sense of exhilaration and my blood began to boil as my form slowly began to shift. I knew I'd never get used to the feeling and I was prepared to do it for eternity.

And as I felt the internal gears begin to turn within me, I felt my body explode as I shifted into wolf form.

"Wow," Leah breathed. "Pretty impressive, I don't think I'll get used to that coat either."

I realized she was referring to my fur coat, which was pure white and I had to admit I was quite infatuated with it as well. My brother Jake had once told me that the color of our fur represented the color of our spirit and despite how much I pestered my fellow pack members, none of them would answer me on what it symbolized. They only said it was for me to find out.

I watched as Leah stood and walked over to me, reaching out a hand to stroke along my shoulder blades to my head. It really was a good feeling and I could sense why dogs got a kick out of it so much. _Wait did I just compare myself to dog?_

_"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did,"_ someone chirped up from behind me and I turned around to see Seth in wolf form as well.

_"Are none of my thoughts private?"_ I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He only shot me a toothy grin before nodding to his sister, signaling it was time for us to leave. Sullenly, Leah removed her hand from me and my mind pondered on the thought that Leah was as bothered by the sudden interruption as me, but I pushed it away noticing that I had an audience.

_"Sorry, I'll leave you to your thoughts,"_ Seth teased, breaking into a run toward Sam's house.

I looked over to Leah and she shook her head in her brother's direction. I just shrugged my shoulders, we all knew how Seth could be and thankfully she didn't hear the conversation going on between us.

"Stand still for a second," Leah requested and I raised my eyebrow, quickly acknowledging that wasn't entirely possible in my state.

She crouched down beside me, grabbing my clothes and wrapping them around my leg where she tied them in a somewhat tight knot. I nodded toward her appreciatively and she stood and smile. I turned and took off in a run toward Sam's house after Seth, aware of Leah's eyes still on me.

OOO

"_Took you long enough_," Paul barked to Leah as she joined us in front of Sam's house.

_"It_ _didn't take her that long,"_ I pointed out. Leah nudged me with her shoulder playfully and despite my efforts, I couldn't help the thoughts that swam through my head. The pack already knew I preferred those of the same gender after the few times I shifted, but the fact that I couldn't even hide that I was growing feelings for Leah, even if they were returned was pretty infuriating. Still everyone tried to brush it off and I was grateful, however Seth made a few comments every now and then with Sam having to tell him to 'shut the hell up' as we ran through the ever-green forest.

The only sound I could hear outside of my head were the branches crunching beneath our paws as we wove our way through the thick trees toward the clearing where we'd meet the Cullen's. I wondered why Sam would be willing to work with people he hated so much, but I realized we both had a common interest, which was staying alive of course. Still, it seemed rather odd to work with vampires in order to kill an army of them.

_"Who cares? We get to kill some bloodsuckers,"_ Quil sneered. I took an exaggerated sigh and dug my nails deep into the ground, launching myself further. Even if the others were content with killing, I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought.

OOO

Sam nodded towards the clearing and we slowed our pace, staring straight ahead to see the Cullen's standing side by side, seven in all.

"Stay close together, they may not be the same as any other leech, but they're still dangerous," Sam commanded, we all slowed our pace, gathering in a line beside him.

I gazed at each vampire of the coven and each time I found myself in awe as the sun seemed to illuminate all of their beauty. And as I looked further and further down the line, my eyes locked onto the topaz ones of a petite vampire. They seemed to transfer sudden warmth within my veins and my breathing came in short as I took in her appearance. The pixie like vampire seemed to be in the same predicament and couldn't tear her eyes from me as well.

I couldn't tell what was happening, but I felt grateful to experience such a feeling and I knew that I could no longer live without this girl in my life. But once I looked down to the hand that clasped the one of my newfound beloved, a growl rumbled deep within my chest and it took everything not to launch forward and rip his hand from his body.

_ What's happening to me?_

_ "You've imprinted Bella," _Sam replied sadly, fully aware of the conflict that had risen from this new revelation.

AN: Better hopefully? No? Not at all? I should jump off a bridge for writing this? Well either way here it is. My newest version of Shifting Hearts and I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I really couldn't continue with the other one. It made me depressed to attempt to so I decided to write one with a better storyline. I'll try to update soon to make it up to you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention the members of the pack because I am an idiot and extremely forgetful. So here is a list of each of them so I won't have to explain later and it all be a tangled mess of fur… I'm sorry that wasn't even funny, but I'm laughing at it so I had to put it for you guys too. Anyways here:**

**~Leah**

**~Bella**

**~Sam**

**~Jacob**

**~Quil**

**~Embry**

**~Seth**

**~Paul**

"_So much for first impressions,"_ Embry joked as they formed a semi-circle around me and Leah barked at him to shut up.

_"What do you mean she imprinted?"_ Jake asked, unable to process that his sister had just imprinted on a vampire. In the back of my head I was pretty delighted that none of them were bothered by the fact that she was a girl. They really were like family and I couldn't help but love them immensely for this.

_"I mean exactly what I said, I should know the feeling better than anyone,"_ Sam reminded him, but even he was unsure on how this was possible.

_"But isn't the imprintee supposed to be compatible with the imprinter?"_ Leah asked, peering over at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes and as much as she tried to push the thoughts away, I was fully aware she felt betrayed.

_"Then I guess she is,"_ Paul announced, looking over to the raven-haired vampire.

_"What kind of logic is that?!"_ Leah exclaimed, snapping her head in the direction of Paul. He only shrugged, eventually bringing his gaze back to us.

_"I don't know any more than any of you. I'm just trying to find some sort of logic in this," _Paul pointed out.

_"I think Leah's jealous,"_ Seth indicated at Leah. I could tell by the way he said it that he hadn't meant for it to slip out. Still it did and Leah was leaping toward her brother in seconds, but not before Sam could intercept her path, colliding with her side and they both rolled off into the clearing. I was suddenly remembered that we had an audience and the Cullen's had been watching silently. I couldn't even guess what was going through their heads as they watched our little dispute, but I remembered one of them supposedly had the ability to read minds. His name was Edward I think.

We hesitantly approached when Sam had managed to suppress Leah and she was panting hard and her body seemed to shake with each breath she took. I really felt sorry for her, but I couldn't help what had happened. It was fate and despite how twisted it was, I couldn't deny it. And if Leah truly loved me as much as she led on, she would've imprinted and vice versa. And at the moment I thought this, Leah turned her head in my direction. She had known it was true, but still didn't want to face the facts that I was destined for someone else.

And it must have too much for her because she shot my destined partner a hateful glance and I could tell she wished that her stare would be enough to make the vampire drop like a fly, but it didn't. Things weren't that simple and she finally gave up, looking down and then at me.

_"I'm sorry," _I tried to tell her, but she just shook her head and started toward the forest, brushing past me and I turned to follow her, but Sam blocked my path.

_"I have to go after her,"_ I informed Sam, giving the forest a pointed glance. I was the only possible candidate for the job. No one else would be able to bring Leah back.

_"She'll come back on her own,"_ Sam tried to assure me.

I looked at him for a moment, why couldn't he understand? If I didn't bring Leah back, I had no idea if she would return on her own.

OOO

That had been the first time I disobeyed Sam and somehow I felt different. Like something had changed, something very bad.

The light was fading as I sped through the forest. What time was it now? I couldn't even pin point how much time had gone by. All I knew was that I had to find Leah and continued following her trail, which was still pretty fresh. Unfortunately each time I sniffed to refresh her scent, I'd also be welcomed by the smell of damp moss.

Above I could hear the sound of birds singing sweet melodies to each other, it was amazing how earlier that day I would have enjoyed the peaceful sound, but now it only frustrated me. Why had things become so complicated this quickly? It was strange how life was still continuing on almost peacefully for the creatures above; completely unaware of the troubles I was up to my neck with.

But I couldn't dwell on this now, I had to find Leah. She had to be near, but why couldn't I hear her? Was something wrong? I found myself running faster at the thought that Leah may be hurt. After all, there was a psychotic red head out there that supposedly wanted to kill all of us and leave not even a memory.

_"Leah?"_ I called through thought. Why was it so damn quiet? It was almost unsettling. That's when I realized that it had also gone quiet when I left the pack hurriedly before as well. Something was deeply wrong and I couldn't find out what. I shook my head, trying to focus on finding Leah and was so trapped in thought that I almost ran smack into her. I dug my nails into the ground as I attempted to heel.

_"Leah I was so worried-"_ I cut myself off as I saw her tilt her as she looked at me. Even her ears were perked as she tried to listen.

_Something really was wrong. _

OOO

After shifting back into our original form we put on our clothes, not speaking a word and diffidently not making eye contact. Despite the fact that neither of us knew what was wrong, I had an idea. Disobeying the pack leader was said to be entirely impossible and yet I did it. And the consequence was no longer being able to be in synch with my pack members. But when Leah asked I only shrugged, it was just a theory.

"I'm sorry about before," Leah said quietly as we walked.

She couldn't possibly think this was her fault could she?

"If anything it's mine Leah, I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me," I sighed. I couldn't explain to her how lousy I felt about the whole situation. And the feelings I felt for Leah were diffidently more than a common case of puppy love, yet the imprinting had a stronger force that any past infatuation couldn't even attempt to penetrate.

"Of course I don't hate you Bella. I love-" she hesitated, realizing what she was about to say. "I love you." She said with confidence.

I was taken aback by her confession and had only realized I stopped walking. Leah noticed as well and turned to face me, taking a few hesitant steps in my direction.

"I know I haven't imprinted on you and if I could, I would do it without a second thought. And even if fate says that we aren't the perfect match I'm willing to fight for you," she declared, closing the distance between us so that not even a feather could come between it. It was quite symbolic if you thought about it. When I didn't respond Leah cupped my cheek in her palm, why couldn't I open my mouth or turn away?

Leah took advantage of this and leaned forward, capturing my lips with hers. It was a gentle and hesitant kiss and I was shocked to find myself kissing her back, I had wanted this for so long so why didn't I feel that spark? I pressed harder against her, hoping to find it, but felt nothing. However Leah interpreted this as something else, moving her hands to my hips. But I couldn't feel it, I only felt sick as the kiss grew more intimate. So I pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Leah," I breathed. How many times had I apologized to her today? And why did this time feel more like a goodbye than an apology?

**AN: I'm kind of proud of this chapter. It made me a little teary eyed, but probably not for you guys too. I'm just emotional I guess haha. Imprinting will diffidently have a new meaning in this story and allow for Bella to love Leah, but be unable to do more than that. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters along with your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't exactly say how long Leah stared at me with eyes full of betrayal and tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Not a word was spoken, but I knew everything she had to say. She didn't hate me, she couldn't. She loved me and that was worse. Love is like a fire and when it is unreturned, it burns out; giving our chest a hollow feeling that can't be filled until time decides we've learned one of the most painful lessons in life. And in the meantime, as a defense mechanism we interpret this deep feeling of betrayal as hate, which as a result makes us do unpredictable things.

"Leah I-"

I was cut off by the angry glare Leah shot me and it wounded me almost like a slap to the face.

"You're right Bella. I do hate you," she hissed, pushing her way past me back toward the trees. I didn't even attempt to follow her this time. Maybe Sam was right, I should have just stayed. Leah probably would have come back, but now it was highly unlikely.

I turned in the last second to see Leah shift, bounding her way, away from me. It took me a moment to realize I was crying. Love really is one of the cruelest emotions we have the privilege of feeling.

OOO

"Bella are you alright?" Jake asked as I walked into the Cullen's house. They all sat in the living room, consumed in a conversation until they saw me walk through the door.

"Y-Yeah Jake, I'm alright," I replied, wiping away the tears from eyes, but they still kept coming. I was anything but alright and Jake could see that when he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. It was nice to feel something so concrete with everything around me tearing at the seams.

"Come on sit with us. We didn't want to practice without you and Leah so we were just waiting, but since it's getting pretty dark outside, we'll probably just do it tomorrow when there is more light focused on the clearing," he informed me, steering toward the couch to take a seat beside Seth.

"By the way where's Leah?" Seth asked immediately. I felt myself stiffen, fiddling with my hands uncomfortable.

"I don't know," I murmured. Technically I didn't.

"Well didn't you catch up to her?" Seth pressed. I wanted to tell Seth to mind his own goddamn business but I couldn't even speak. I was afraid I'd burst into tears again.

"Leave her alone Seth, she'll talk to us when she's ready," Jake stated, smiling down at me comfortingly from the place he stood. What a great big brother.

"So Bella…" someone started from across the room. I looked over to see the Cullen's collected in the couch and chairs across from us. They really were good at going unnoticed. I looked toward the man who seemed to be the leader of their little coven, his blond hair slicked back and his topaz eyes watched me curiously, along with the other Cullen's. The only one who seemed rather annoyed was the blonde woman who looked disgusted to have us even sitting in her house.

"My name is Carlisle, it's nice to meet you," the man smiled, holding out his hand and I reached toward it happily, shaking his hand. Unlike the others I was actually pretty delighted to meet them. They seemed harmless or at least as harmless as vampires come.

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled back, what could I say? His smile was contagious and now I understood the rumors of him being practically irresistible to woman. If I actually swung that way, I might even find myself attracted to him.

"Well as you already know this is my family," he gestured to the others, pointing at so and so and telling me their name. I offered a smile to each of them until pointed to the girl who had unknowingly started this all.

"This is Alice," he spoke and I couldn't help by stare in awe. Her hair was short with tiny little spikes sticking up in each direction, which I think complemented her well. Slowly her topaz eyes drifted over me as a kind smile spread across her face and my heart fluttered in response.

"Hello," she greeted, scanning me over. I had seen how tense the others made her, yet that all seemed to melt away when she looked at me. My mind pondered on the thought that she may feel the connection too, I hoped she did.

"H-H-Hi," I stuttered like a complete idiot, mentally kicking myself for ruining my first impression with the girl that had captured my heart completely. But she only giggled, giving me one last glance before whispering in her partner, Jasper's ear.

I tried not to let it bother me too much, but still an aching sensation spread through my chest. I never really enjoyed the feeling jealousy gave me, but then again who did?

I was forced to look down when it became too much for me to bear. Across the room I could sense the bronze-hair colored man, Edward, watching me, not to be intimidating, but as if I was a science project he wanted to study more closely and honestly I didn't take much comfort in that either.

"So," Carlisle clasped his hands together. "Sam has told me that you have 'imprinted' on our dear Alice. However, he didn't get to go into much detail before you entered the room. So please enlighten me on the topic, it really does sound interesting."

I shot Sam a death glare and he only shrugged, mumbling something under his breath. Sometimes he could really get under your skin even when he had intentions of doing well.

"We couldn't hide it Bella," Jake pointed out. I knew he was right, but still. Did we really have to do this in a full room? I'd rather drink a cup of rusty nails.

Carlisle seemed to understand this and gave me a quick wink before turning to Alice.

"I think it'd be best if you two stepped out to speak while we do the same," he informed her and she seemed slightly reluctant but nodded.

"How do we know they aren't just tricking us?" Rosalie hissed, sending me a harsh glare that made me cringe.

"They have just as much at stake as us," Carlisle assured her.

OOO

Alice and I walked silently beside one another from the Cullen's house. There was so much say yet it all seemed to be caught in my throat, forcing me to keep my mouth shut or else it'd all come out as a jumbled mess.

"So this imprinting…" Alice began, finally fed up with the silence I suppose.

"It's kind of hard to explain," I stated, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to put the words together and came up with nothing.

"Can you try for me?" Alice asked, looking over at me and slightly tilting her head to the side. Even if it was unintentional it was still a low blow. However, it worked anyways and I found myself telling her right away

"Imprinting would kind of be like the phrase 'love at first sight' except it's so much more than that. It's an overwhelming feeling and you just feel this heat swim through your veins, it really is a nice feeling," I whispered the last part and when she nodded for me to go on.

"It was thought that woman weren't even able to phase until Leah and I did. And with imprinting being pretty rare itself, it seemed almost entirely impossible for us. That was until today…" I trailed off, looking away as a blush crept along my cheeks.

"So what were to happen if the imprinter and the imprintee weren't able to be together?" Alice asked innocently, I felt a sharp stab in my chest at her words. Maybe it was my paranoia, but I thought that was her way of being subtle about her rejection.

"That has never happened, although the imprintee has the choice of whether they accept the imprintee or reject them, it's said to be nearly impossible since they feel the same pull that we do, even if it's not as strong. But this knowledge only applies to humans; I have no idea how it works with vampires. Still we would probably go through deep emotional pain if the love was to be unreturned," I admitted. For all I know she felt nothing towards me and soon I'd run out of things to push those thoughts away.

"Then it's good that I feel the same way too then hm?" Alice smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her, dumbfounded. She turned to me with a playful grin.

"What about your partner…" I swallowed the lump in my throat as I forced his name out, "Jasper."

"Jasper?" she started laughing, shaking her head at me pitifully. I only stared and watched until finally she was able to calm herself. Despite how insane she just looked, she was still incredibly cute.

"Jasper and I are friends, believe it or not. Well more than friends, we've been together to long for our relationship to be belittled like that, but still we're not a couple like Rosalie and Emmett. We just have a lot in common, so maybe a brother would fit best as a title," she spoke, but I was already elsewhere. This sudden revelation would probably kill me with the happiness it brought and I couldn't care less.

"T-T-That's g-good to…." I trailed off; I couldn't put my thoughts to words and was too shocked to even be embarrassed that I sounded like a complete idiot.

"I have a small question however," she looked to me.

I nodded almost too eagerly to answer whatever ever question she had to throw my way.

"Why does your blood smell slightly different from the others?"

"What?" I asked, slightly shocked by the odd question.

"I can hardly smell the difference with your scent masking it, but when I'm this close I can definitely smell it," she leaned forward, inhaling deeply. Despite how creepy the situation had become I still felt that warmth spread through me at having her so close.

"That's strange," she finally pulled away.

"What is?" I ventured.

"I don't know," her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to pin point exactly what she wanted to say. "Usually a shifter has a scent that makes it almost unbearable to be around, but yours isn't like that. If anything it smells so familiar, yet at the same time it doesn't."

She looked down, reaching her hand out to place it on my chest, making my heart beat accelerate to a dangerous speed. This girl really was going to kill me from all the excitement.

"Your heartbeat is faster than the others too," she mentioned, looking up to my face finally.

**AN: So yup. It just got real! If you can tell where this story is already going please don't spoil it just like I am trying hard not to. It will all be revealed in good time and until then sit back and enjoy the ride. And to all you lurkers out there, please review. I'd really like some feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just came up with the best idea known to all ideas ever thought by me. Okay I'm being dramatic but still, it's a good idea. Sadly I can't tell you and it hurts me more than it hurts you. You'll probably see it in the chapter after the next depending on how things go. The thing is I plan out the big picture, but never the steps it takes to achieve it you know? **

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step back and immediately missing Alice's touch. Her facial expression seemed to show that she was thinking the same exact thing. Still, I shouldn't be focusing on that no matter how badly I wanted to…

"Somehow your heartbeat is faster, the others are practically like a human's, but yours..." she trailed off. I couldn't tell whether she was honestly curious or contemplating on biting me. Either way I've give myself up willingly for her, even the slightest hint of sadness I'd enforce on her would be unbearable.

"Maybe because I was just nervous…" I trailed off, recalling that fact that her touch had made my heart beat erratically. And that seemed to be a valid answer until Alice shook her head.

"I noticed it before too, it stands out and apparently Edward can't even read you. It's like you're a whole different species," she commented and I felt my blood run cold. I had once wondered about that very same thing, but I had pushed it away. My fellow pack members had told me it wasn't possible and I took comfort in that idea, protecting it with my denial. But here Alice was, reminding me that couldn't be possible. I was something different from the others and I didn't quite know what.

OOO

I walked in through the doorway after Alice with a sullen expression. Despite the fact that she was in my company I couldn't push the thoughts away. All my life I knew I was something greater than human and now that I knew, I kind of wished I hadn't.

And I realized that I still hadn't told the others that I could no longer hear them. How would I? I craved the feeling to belong and now here I was, practically a lone wolf. It felt overwhelming to think that things would remain this way forever and I secretly wished Leah was still here. She would have helped me through this and despite the love I felt for Alice, I knew she wouldn't understand and neither would anyone else.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, looking over to Alice who smiled at me kindly. I found myself smiling back at her and it didn't have to be forced. A part of me wanted to stand with Alice and never leave her side, but another; stronger part of me knew that I'd have to learn a few things about myself before that could be possible. And I hoped my father; Billy Black would be able to supply me with most of the answers.

So I reluctantly waved to Alice, following behind the others as we exited the Cullen's house one by one. It was nice to see that smile never faltered on the raven haired vampire and instead grew warmer as if she understood that before we could be together, I'd have to be together myself.

"Man, I thought we'd never get out of there," Embry commented, exhaling in disgust.

"That was practically torture," Quil added.

"I thought they were pretty cool," Seth chirped up and received a punch to the shoulder by Quil in response. Seth howled in pain, smacking his arm away.

"I'm starving Sam; can we get something to eat?" Embry complained, loudly. We were nearing the forest and Sam smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"We'll eat when we get home," he snapped.

OOO

It was almost ten o'clock when we arrived back to La Push. The others headed over for Sam's once they caught a whiff of what Emily was cooking. It was nice that habits like those never died with everything that happened.

When they had offered for me to join them, I only shook my head and said I needed some time to think which was true. A lot had happened in a single day and they understood, leaving me to my thoughts and it also helped that Emily's cooking was floating in the air, practically causing them to trip over one another as they rushed to Sam's house.

"Don't worry about Leah alright? She'll come back, knowing how much we need her," Jake said, before heading to go join the others.

I watched them for a while as jealousy began to swim through me; I wished things could be that simple. Wake up in the morning, phase, and practice to kill an army of newborns, eat like a pig, fall back asleep and do it all over again. Okay maybe not that simple but you get my point.

"Everything alright Bella?" my father asked as I entered our house. Usually I'd be over at Sam's house living it up while Leah and I played a game of shameless flirting. Leah… where was she now? Was she safe?

And for once, I decided to be one-hundred percent truthful and looked to my father as I struggled to find the correct words. I'd have to tell him everything, it's not like I could hide it. And now that I thought about it I never told him about my sexual orientation either. But knowing him, he wouldn't be too concerned, especially with the fact that he had a stud for a son, who would probably produce a whole tribe of children. Plus, like Leah, being a werewolf made me infertile as well.

So I lead my father to the living room couch and slowly began to explain everything to him. I studied his expression as I told him everything and his eyes went from confusion to shock to sadness. I didn't know why exactly, but it seemed as if he heard a story similar to my own and this repetition wasn't something he ever hoped to hear again.

"Dad?" I wondered, arching an eyebrow in his direction. He only shook his head as if to tell me he needed a moment.

"I planned on telling you this when you were older Bella…" he trailed off, looking down at his hands on his lap. I looked down at my own and it seemed strange that soon one day my hands would look like that too. Old and withered, containing experience both good and sad.

When I didn't respond he exhaled deeply, saying four words that would probably emotionally scar me for the rest of my life.

"I'm not your father."

**An: A bit of a shorter chapter and a cliff hanger as well. Mostly to create a bridge for the next chapter you know? Well yeah, review to tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters. I've already taken a few into consideration *hint hint* **


	5. Chapter 5

_ When I didn't respond he exhaled deeply, saying four words that would probably emotionally scar me for the rest of my life. _

"_I'm not your father."_

"What are you talking about?" I ventured. Even the whole 'being a werewolf' speech didn't seem as unrealistic as this. I couldn't honestly think I'd take him seriously, but as I looked into his eyes I saw only sincerity mixed with great sadness.

"Dad…?" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella; I thought I'd have another year before I'd have to tell you," he pleaded, reaching an arm out to me.

I yanked my arm away, hopping up from the couch. I could feel myself losing control as my blood boiled inside of me. The tears were blurring my vision as they threatened to fall.

"Tell me what?" I snapped at him. I could listen from there because I wasn't too confident that I wouldn't phase right then and there.

"Please just listen Bella," he pleaded and after a moment of collecting myself, I stiffly nodded, looking down at the ground. I couldn't explain it, but I could no longer look at him. Like it might break me even more than I already was.

"Back when I was capable of shifting I had brother, he was the alpha of our pack," he explained.

"Brother?" I croaked out. I never even heard anything about this and neither did any member of the pack, it would've slipped out. Dad, I mean Billy seemed to notice my confusion and explained further.

"My brother, Charlie was different from us; he never truly shared that bond that a pack has. Although he was a part of the pack, you could just sense that the connection wasn't as strong. Still, we chose not to notice that and it wasn't until he met your mother that we knew exactly how different he was."

"What does that have to do with you keeping him from me?" I pressed. He only put up a hand, gesturing for me to let him continue.

"Your father's story was something we never like to mention. To put things into simpler words, they elders were ashamed of my brother. Despite how much I loved him, I made a pact with them not to tell you until you were ready."

I guess he broke that pact. I definitely wasn't ready for this.

"Three months of working together as a pack caused some great tension between my brother and the rest of the pack. I tried to show them that he meant well but he was always the rebellious type. So one day I suppose my brother could no longer put it up with it. He disobeyed our alpha and left, I was sure I would never see him again and for the longest time I didn't. But finally I tracked him down, all the way in Europe."

"Europe?" I questioned. He nodded, smiling sadly.

"Your father had imprinted on a hybrid," he informed me.

"Of what?" I asked.

"She was the mixture of human and a vampire. She never quite explained her story, it seemed like something she strongly wanted to forget," he replied. I looked down, letting it all sink it and strangely it all made sense. Of course I thought I was different from the others. I _was _different.

"Things seemed to be going well too, when I left my brother he was truly happy for once in his life. I never saw him smile as much as I did when he was with your mother," he told me.

"When you were born however, things became rather complicated. A coven of vampires in Italy had heard of your birth and decided to put an end to not only your existence but your mother's as well. My brother wouldn't have any of it. He fought with his very last breath, making sure you and your mother could get away and she did. Not much later she ended up on my doorstep with you. She told me everything that had happened and asked me to care for you. You were only two months old then."

"Why didn't she keep me?" I asked him. He seemed reluctant to tell me, but I did have a right to know.

"She loved your father. A lot. And when he died, it did something to her. Something you can't explain, only see. And she told me she couldn't keep you because you reminded her too much of your father," he sighed. So my mother didn't want me? Yeah I would've been alright not knowing that part, but I had to. And I was grateful Billy had told me this.

"Thank you," I said. I touched my cheek, looking at my finger as I pulled it away. I was crying, it was strange how I didn't even notice. I never felt so far gone in my life before.

"And Bella I know I kept this from you, but I see you as nothing less than a daughter and I love you and I will support you. I won't let anything happen to you. I can't," he vowed. It was pretty admirable but honestly he couldn't do a single thing. The man couldn't even walk, but then again, words were known for taking you pretty far.

I turned away from him and toward the door. I didn't know why, but I needed to go. I couldn't stay here another moment.

"Bella please don't let go of us. Even if you think you don't need us, you will. We're family and we're stronger when we're together," he reminded me. I wasn't letting go, was I? I couldn't even tell. I just wanted to get away from him. From La Push itself.

"I'm sorry," I told him, reaching for the door handle.

"Just don't leave?" he begged of me. I found myself nodding. I wouldn't be a repeat of my father. Billy deserved better than that. So I looked back at him, forcing my best smile.

"I won't, even if you're technically my uncle. I see you as nothing less than a dad. And you're right, we're stronger together, but right now I have to go," I informed him. He looked at me for the longest moment with an expression I couldn't quite interpret.

"You've always been mature for your age," he smiled, the skin beside his eyes slightly crinkling as he did so.

OOO

Before I knew it, I found myself at the Cullen's doorstep, completely out of breath. I didn't even want to phase, I just ran.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked once he opened the door, leading me into his home. Instead of getting into detail about exactly how fucked up my life really was I only shook my head.

"I was wondering if I could see Alice. Sorry for coming at such a late hour. I hope you don't mind," I apologized.

"Sure she's right-"

"Here," Alice cut it, walking over to me and taking my hand. Despite her being so cold, her touch sent sudden warmth through my body and I wished to be enveloped in the feeling.

She led me into the living room and up the stairs, passing by her family who were all in the sitting area, speaking to one another quietly. The blonde woman, Rosalie, was glaring in my direction. She didn't even try to hide it when I looked back at her.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that," Alice whispered, without turning back to look at me.

_How charming. _

OOO

Alice's room was definitely one you'd see in a magazine; a lot more with the present times compared to mine that had tribal furniture and bedding. I wasn't jealous though, we both had completely different backgrounds.

"Welcome to my cave of angst," she snickered, spreading her arms out to gesture to her room. My eyes shifted over to the bed and I was slightly confused.

"Why do you have a bed, if you don't sleep?" I wondered.

"Just a habit that never died," she grinned.

Slowly my eyes drifted around her room, examining each detail. In the far end were drawings that looked pretty familiar and as I stepped closer I could tell that some were of me and they looked pretty new. There was an insane amount of detail, the kind that only a true artist would notice.

"Those look beautiful," I breathed.

Alice waved away my compliment and said: "A picture is only as good as the model it is based on."

A subtle blush crept onto my face and I looked away, my eyes returning to the bed which probably wasn't the best idea when you're thinking about the girl who's captured your heart. However a yawn escaped my mouth and I quickly covered it with my hand to be polite. Alice only giggled, gesturing for me to lie in the bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I queried.

"Of course not, I could always use company," she smiled.

Was she saying what I think she was saying? My brain wasn't even able to process the thought of being in her room, let alone sleeping with her, even if that was just it. Besides she'd be awake the whole time which seemed pretty awkward.

She noticed my anxiety and her smile only widened, leading me to the bed and I took off my shoes, crawling under the covers. Alice followed quickly behind, lying down across from me. It felt strange to have her so close, but very comforting. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell her who I was, but now wasn't the time and eventually the opportunity would prevent itself. But for now, it was just us, in our own little world. The newborn army was still two weeks away and I'd be given the chance to learn more about the mysterious pixie.

"I love you," I blurted out. Even if it had only been a day, I knew these words were true and they'd always be. Love like this could not falter and I felt the sudden urge to confirm that. However, I wasn't exactly sure if she felt the exact same way. She only flashed me another one of her gentle smiles before holding my hand beneath the covers.

"I love you too," she replied, leaning towards me.

I closed the distance between us and kissed her. I won't be dramatic and say that sparks flew, but it definitely stirred something deep within my chest. The way her lips felt against mine, it just felt right and I pressed against her harder, hoping to get more of this feeling. She was the first to pull her away, her eyes glazed over with a sense of dizziness and I knew my eyes probably reflected the same thing. She cupped my cheek with her palm, looking into my eyes with her topaz ones.

"Patience my Bella."

**AN: Anyone else notice that I usually post at like midnight? Yeah I have odd sleeping habits. Well anyways, how do you like the chapter? Review; give me some feedback on what you'd like to see. How about the kiss too hm? I'm trying to make it fluffier since it's been pretty depressing so far. So yup, prepare for the fluff. **


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke the next day I was welcomed by the sight of Alice and I couldn't have been happier. Although she probably had been watching me sleep the entire night, I took comfort in that. It was nice to know that she felt the same level of intensity of love I felt for her. Over the span of a day she had become my everything. _My Alice_.

"Morning sleepy head," she winked, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I could feel myself melting beneath her lips, making it difficult to want to get up. Unfortunately there would soon be a war that threatened everything. So yeah, that was enough motivation for me.

"How late is it?" I asked, noticing the sunlight shinning through her window. It was evident that it was no longer morning anymore.

"About two," she smiled.

"Two?!" I suddenly sat up and was momentarily disoriented as my brain adjusted to the sudden movement.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you. You're a very cute sleeper by the way," she enlightened me. I felt my face redden by her comment and she only giggled in response. I never quite believed in the existence of soul mates as much as I did now. I had never felt at such ease with someone before.

Alice sat up alongside me and my eyes drifted over to her. Although Sam had explained the whole imprinting thing, these feelings were still somewhat new to me; I didn't know there was a possibility of being this much in love so quickly. I found myself craving her touch at every moment until it was almost painful at points. My mind pondered on the thought that Alice might feel the same way too, but then again she wasn't a hormonal teenager that was given the opportunity of sleeping in the same bed as her beloved. Even if the situation was somewhat similar, the circumstances weren't.

It also left me to ponder on the thought of where we stood with each other. Were we dating? I realized that Alice had spoken of returning the feelings, but did that mean she wanted to pursue a relationship? Even if there was a quarter vampire swimming in my veins, I was also a werewolf. We were supposed to be enemies. Fire and ice and I didn't recall ever hearing a story where the two were able to be together with Mother Nature suppressing the two. But another part of me, a stronger part told me that we'd somehow defeat these odds. Maybe it was wishful thinking, I didn't really care.

Once again I found myself closing the distance between the two of us, eager to place my lips against hers for the second time. But just before I could she gently pushed me back and I found it difficult to hide the hurt expression on my face.

"Call me old fashioned, but I'd like to take it slow with you Bella. I already broke my own rule by kissing you last night and as much as I'd like to again, I must resist the temptation. Especially with everything at stake," Alice never took her eyes off mine as she said this, grasping my hand within hers.

I could only nod to her in admiration, I had no idea how I'd be able to control myself around her. Of course I'd find a way, but I might pop a brain vessel in the process.

"I'd like to learn more about each other if that's alright?" she cocked her head to the side and I bit my bottom lip to suppress the urges that swam through my brain. She had to have know what she was doing to me right?

"O-Of course it is," I stuttered out.

OOO

After thirty minutes I was finally finished getting ready, taking my shower and brushing my teeth in the guest bathroom. Esme had provided me with a set of clothes although it was pretty obvious Rosalie would have been the better fit; however she wanted nothing to do with me and chose to ignore my existence. Esme's clothes would often droop and I'd constantly have to adjust them.

Alice and I had exited the Cullen household through the front door and took a seat beside each other on the porch, enjoying the comfortable silence before Alice began to speak.

"We're going to play a game that I picked up a while back," she told me. I nodded eagerly, even if she asked me to play 5-finger fillet I would have been just as happy to please.

"So basically the game is just trading questions with one another. Once you answer mine you'll have to shoot back a question. If you forget to ask a question you lose."

"Sounds easy enough," I grinned. It sounded pretty fun.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Changes from day to day."

"What's your question?"

_Oh right._

"What's your _favorite_ color?"

"Yellow, what's your favorite book?"

"Withering Heights without question, why is yellow your favorite color?"

"Well it is the color of my car… but I also like how warm it is. I don't remember much of my human life so all I've felt was cold, do you like to write?"

"Sometimes, depending on how I feel, do you like to draw?"

"Same answer, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, _you_?" This question had been bugging me for a while and finally I had the opportunity to ask.

"Very clever, Bella. How long have you known you were gay…?

"I think I always have what about you?"

"When I had awoken to this_ life, _I never really desired anyone I came across. I never really labeled myself either; I just wanted to find the person that would fit me well. And then I met you yesterday…" Alice slightly giggled recalling the thought and it was a nice feeling to know I had provided her with what she wanted. Someone she could love whole heartedly without even trying. Instead of responding in some gooey and romantic way I said:

"You forgot to ask a question."

Despite my utter stupidity Alice only laughed, grinning at me once she finished.

"Now we're even… so have you ever been with anyone?"

Any sense of a smile was wiped clear off my face and I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers nervously. I didn't want to talk about this. Technically Leah and I were never exactly a thing, but I guess I did have the obligation of telling Alice about what could have been if I hadn't imprinted on her. What probably _would _have been.

"My pack member Leah and I had a thing for each other. But once I imprinted on you, those feelings were kind of severed, I tried for her sake, but it wasn't there and if it was, it was nothing compared to how I feel about you. But she left and honestly I miss her, she was my best friend," I sighed, running a hand through my hair nervously. I had wanted to get that off my chest, but I had no one to tell. No one to understand, but with Alice beside me, looking at me with no sense of judgment in her eyes, I started to reconsider what I had originally thought.

"Bella look at me," Alice spoke with a sense of authority in her voice. I turned to her immediately only to find her face inches away. All blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized what was soon to happen.

"You couldn't help who you once loved. As long as you promise to be committed to me as I promise to be to you, it is all water under the bridge," she smiled, caressing my cheek with her hand. I placed my hand over it, looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes momentarily lingered on my lips before looking back at me.

"You lose," Alice smirked, leaning in. So much for old fashioned, hmm?

I was completely oblivious to my surroundings, including the sound of paws repeatedly making contact with the forest floor as they made their way closer to us.

**AN: I got the question game from the book '**_**It's Kind of a Funny Story**_**'. Sorry about taking longer to update. Honestly, I was kind of happy during that break. Right now I'm kind of depressed and that inspired me to write this. So I guess I'm depressed every time I write a chapter… haha? Well anyways here, trying to make it fluffier for your sake…**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Life ****has many ways of testing a person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once****"(Paulo Coelho).**

Alice and I were so trapped in our kiss it took us a moment or two to realize we had an audience. Honestly, my pack members had awful timing and I practically growled when I was forced to pull away, glaring in their direction.

At that moment my breath stilled once I caught sight of Leah in wolf form, she lingered in the back, probably debating whether she would leave or not. It seemed no matter how hard I tried, I'd just keep hurting her, but I was happy she was back. I couldn't help thinking that I had lost her. But still, there was no promise that she had any intention of wanting to make things right between us again.

"I better go. You all probably need to speak," Alice acknowledged, standing up and dusting off her legs. "Good luck." She smiled at me, nodding her head in the direction of the pack before heading inside.

Although they knew of my imprinting it was still quite obvious that they were disgusted with the thought of me kissing a vampire. Sam stepped forward then, his breathing changing, hinting he was beginning to phase back again.

We all turned our heads away politely as Sam phased back into regular form, I turned my head in his direction once I heard the sound of him puling up his pair of shorts.

"Where were you?" He snapped. Did it really kill him to say hello first?

"Here obviously," I said smugly, gesturing to the house behind me. I couldn't really explain it but I could feel myself pulling away from them. Like I no longer needed them in my life and nor did I want to…

"Damnit Bella, don't you dare be a smartass. Your dad said you just ran off he wouldn't even give us a-"

"He's not my father," I hissed, interrupting Sam. He glared hard at me as he took another step towards me. I stood, squaring my shoulders as I attempted to calm myself. Regardless of how good of control I had over shifting I was still a newbie, meaning I'd have a few slip ups every now and then.

"What the hell are you going on about Bella…?" Sam had stopped walking and stared at me as if I were a small child defying their parents' wishes. Maybe I was in a way…

"Didn't _Billy_ tell you?" I emphasized Billy's name, letting my anger drip from that single word. I was slipping from them, something was pulling me away. I had told Billy I would be nothing like my biological father yet, here I was, building a barrier between the people I once held dearly.

"He only told us you left, he didn't tell us you'd be with _them._" Sam spat, letting me know exactly how disgusted he was by all of this finally; I felt a bitter smile tug at the corner of my lips. I knew none of them would be that accepting. They'd only see the Cullen's as the cold ones, the bloodsuckers, the _leeches_.

"Then I guess he didn't tell you that I'm also one of _them, _right?" I glared hard at Sam, testing to see how he'd respond if he knew that a partial bit of my DNA was made up of our mortal enemy.

"What do you mean Bella?" Sam eyes narrowed. What would they do if I told him? Would he shun me?

"I'm a hybrid Sam," I declared.

"A what? What kind of nonsense are you spewing?" Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes as if I had just told them I was part fairy. It was slightly offensive; this was supposed to be my big revelation after all.

"My real father… Charlie was a shifter as well. He imprinted on a hybrid, part vampire, and part human, my mother. I'm the very product of their relationship along with the survivor when it was brought to an end."

Despite my cool front, I was quite anxious to see how he'd respond to the information, especially as I watched the expression in his eyes turn to confusion, disbelief, and lastly, disgust. As far as he knew, I was one of them then. Regardless of all the memories we shared, none of that mattered now.

"You really are one of them…"

I only nodded, this was something I had wanted to get off my chest, but it didn't make the pressure feel any lighter, instead only intensified it. Why did it feel like everything was falling apart? I had imprinted on someone who I would loved for eternity and yet… I was losing everything else in the process. My pack, my best friend, and my identity. I had no idea who I was anymore and I was sure no one else had a single clue either.

And after a moment of much thinking Sam finally spoke:

"Regardless of whom you are or who your parents were, you are still a part of this pack, nothing can change that. Of course things will be different, but you've never really shown to have any traits that a regular bloodsuc-

"Vampire," I corrected him.

"…vampire would have."

OOO

Once Sam and I had finished our discussion, Leah and Jake chose to shift back, obviously wanting to speak to me, although their reasoning might have been slightly different. However, Leah had reached me first, forcing Jake to hold in whatever he had to say.

"Come on," I nodded toward the woods where we'd have some privacy. If she were going to scream at me, I'd prefer not be degraded in front of everyone, however as we entered the heavily forested area, she said nothing, only looking at me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Leah…" I began to say, but she held up a hand to stop me, walking forward and pulling me into a tight embrace. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting to give her the wrong idea, but also wanting to transfer all my feelings into that one single hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leah asked, resting her chin on my shoulder as she tightened her grip on me.

"I only found out last night," I answered.

"But why come here? Do they even know?"

I shook my head, pulling away from her and receiving some protest.

She sighed heavily, glaring in the direction of the Cullen's house, obviously seeing something I wasn't. I turned my head to see Alice making her way toward us, forcing Leah to put more distance between us than she wanted.

"You must be Leah," Alice greeted, coming to a stop in front of us as she held out a hand politely, a strained smile on her face that even intimidated me.

"And you must be the bloodsucker Bella imprinted on…" Leah mumbled, looking entirely uncomfortable to even have Alice in her presence.

I watched as Alice's smile slightly faltered, dropping her hand to her side as her facial expression grew into a grimace before shifting her eyes in my direction. Perhaps I was focusing all the built up anger I had been bottling up on Leah because at that moment I snapped my head in her direction, narrowing my eyes.

"You realize that with what I've told you, this makes me a _bloodsucker _as well right?" I hissed, taking Leah off guard. She stared at me in shock that I even said anything, but the anger was blinding me, no, that wasn't right it was… controlling me. I looked to Alice, seeing confusion take over her pretty features and whispered that I'd tell her everything she needed to hear later, with that she nodded almost reluctantly, leaving to head back to the house so that she wouldn't have to experience the much needed argument that would soon go on between Leah and me.

"I'll never consider you to be one of _them_," Leah declared as she watched Alice leave before returning her gaze back to me.

"Then what will I be to you Leah? I don't love you in that way and neither do you. No matter how much you claim you do, you weren't the one I imprinted on, Alice was," I reminded her and she winced at my cruel words I never thought I was capable of saying. I almost stopped to console her, to tell her I hadn't met a single word that came out of my mouth. Almost.

"I… I know that, but I _do_ love you. Imprinting is rare and only chosen for certain shifters, meaning I could never imprint. So who are you to undermine who I chose to love when you didn't even have a say in the matter? We can't even take those legends seriously now if it allowed you to imprint of one of those filthy bloo-"

"Don't," I took another step towards her. "Call her that again."

"Or what Bella?" She challenged. I could tell her anger was beginning to boil over as well.

"I think we both know."

Leah's lips jerked up into a bitter smile, waiting for me to make the first move as if this were a chess game. One thing I had learned from being in the La Push pack was that fights among us were a necessity. It enabled us to remove the tension between us through harming one another, knowing we'd be able to heal almost immediately after. And although I never thought I'd be in this situation with any of the pack members, Leah nonetheless, this would be the best way for us to return to normal… or however close we could manage.

So I stepped back, my breath coming in short and quick intakes as I phased, shifting into my wolf form and began to circle Leah in a teasing matter. In the back of my head I knew I'd have to apologize to Esme for ruining the outfit she had provided me with.

"Who would have thought you'd initiate a fight? Not to say you're weak or anything, but I kind of considered you to be a bit of pacifist, you know? With the fact that you never were that ecstatic with any of this in the first place…" Leah trailed off. I only growled in response, letting my anger and frustrations consume me, it was upsetting that Leah didn't feel the need to phase as well. I could see that she only thought she'd harm me and that I couldn't even be considered a threat.

Therefore, I decided to give her a reason, leaping just a foot from her and forcing her to jump back with a mixture of fear and shock, clear on her face.

"Bella, you could've hurt me!" she exclaimed. I shot her a toothy grin and she rolled her eyes, realizing that was my attempt to get a rise out of her.

"Fine! If you want to fight so badly… here's your chance," Leah clenched her teeth as her fist followed suit at her sides, concentrating as her form began to change, exploding out of her clothes before charging directly at me. I could tell she had no intention of holding back and I couldn't help but be slightly delighted. With everything before us changing so rapidly and unexpectedly, it was nice to know that we could still feel oh so very alive.

**AN: Sorry for such a late update. I'll try to put the next one up sooner. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but it's hard for me and I'll try to add a bit more detail for you to get a feel of their surroundings. I picture it all in my head and forget people aren't thinking the same thing as me. **


End file.
